herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Commonwealth
The term literally means "common wealth". So originally commonwealth showed a state governed by the common good in opposition to an authoritarian state, ruled for the benefit of a given class of proprietariAttualmente the term has a more general meaning and indicates a political community. In Italian the English term is kept to indicate a range of international, national or sub-national who use it in their official name. These include: unions federated to form states, unions of sovereign states, republics, monarchies democratic constitutional. Commonwealth of Nations Main article: Commonwealth of nazioni.Con a metonymy, as a rule, for the Commonwealth means the Commonwealth of Nations, of 53 members - in ingleseCommonwealth of Nations, previously told the British Commonwealth - an international organization of states that have been part in past of the British Empire (except Mozambique and Rwanda). The list of countries that are part includes both republics and monarchies that the Head of the Commonwealth (designated, non-hereditary) is Queen Elizabeth II: she reigns as monarch in the United Kingdom and a number of other Commonwealth realms, which then come together to create a personal union. The Commonwealth of Nations is sometimes referred to, in the British context, New Commonwealth ("New Commonwealth"), in contrast to the Commonwealth of Oliver Cromwell, said Old Commonwealth ("old Commonwealth"). The organization is headed by the Commonwealth Secretariat, organization based in London, headed by a Secretary General. Nations Bahamas The Bahamas, one of the states belonging to the Commonwealth realms, adopted the name of The Commonwealth of the Bahamas since its independence in 1973. Dominica The small Caribbean island of Dominica republic used the official name of the Commonwealth of Dominica from 1978. Puerto Rico Puerto Rico, officially the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, is an archipelago consisting homonymous main island and a multitude of smaller islands, among which the most important are Vieques, Culebra, Mona, Desecheo, and Caja de Muertos. Of these five only Culebra and Vieques have permanent residents living there year-round, while Mona was inhabited almost only during the tourist season and by employees of the Department of Natural Resources and Environment. Canada Canada is a federal state joined the Commonwealth in 1926 and, thanks to this, in 1931 achieved independence. In 1982 the country had a constitution. Subnational USA Main article: Commonwealth (United States) and Commonwealth (insular areas of the United States of America) .Four federal states of the United States are designated officially as Commonwealth: Kentucky, Massachusetts, Pennsylvania eVirginia. This designation, which has no constitutional significance, emphasizing the fact that they have a government based on popular consent, as opposed to the previous status of Cologne reale.Il Commonwealth term is also used to describe the political relations between the United States and territories' Overseas Porto Ricoe the Northern Mariana Islands. In this case the correct name is Italian State associated free. Countries that have used the name of CommonwealthModifica Great Britain "Commonwealth of England" was the official name of political (de facto military rule on behalf of Parliament) that replaced the Kingdoms of Scotland and England (after the English Civil War) under the rule of Oliver Cromwell and his son and from 1649 to successoreRichard 1660.Fu the first republic in the English-speaking world, although very quickly became a "quasi monarchy". Tony Benn, a former Labor member of Parliament of the United Kingdom, presented several times a proposal for the abolition of the monarchy and the establishment delCommonwealth of Britain. The proposal has not been followed. Philippines Commonwealth of the Philippines was the name adopted by the Philippines during the free association with the US between il1935 and 1946.GhanaOttenuto independence from Britain in March 6, 1957 Note linguistic In English the term Commonwealth is also used in the translation of expressions relating to various institutions in the history of other nations, for example in the case of the republic (res publica) of ancient Roman history, for the Icelandic Commonwealth (Þjóðveldisöld) Medieval , the Polish-Lithuanian Confederation existed between 1569 and 1795 and for the Commonwealth of Independent States were formed from the former Soviet Union. In works of fiction in the English language can be used to confederations galactic or intergalactic. Curiosity The settlers of America proposed a conception of the Empire similar to that of the modern Commonwealth, where "the King, chief executive, was at the center of a system of autonomous nations, each with their own legislatures" (N. Matteucci ). Category:Organization Category:Fictionalized versions of true events